All for Naught
by Asaoka
Summary: Genis, Rain, Presea, and Regal are on a journey to eliminate halfelf discrimination. When they have to defeat a new evil, will things go wrong? GenisPresea, with hints of RaineRegal. Third chapter up! And it's not the author's note!
1. Nightmares

Hiya! I'm back! Like most of my stories, this is Gesea! Big surprise _there_.

Genis:Are you always this hyper?

Me:Yup! It's true! I just ate a big bowl of "Lucky Charms" witch helped give me an energy boost!

Genis:Whatever.

Me:I gave Presea a break on the disclaimer-ing, so I'm getting Regal to do it. Regal? Were are you? GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW GOD DAMMIT BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU OF!

Regal:PowHammer doesn't own TOS, Namco does and is stubborn not to give it up.

Me:TO THE STORY!

Chapter1 "Nightmares"

Genis' POV

Me, my sister, Presea, and Regal where on a journey to try to eliminate half-elf discrimination. We where taking a break in a forest somewhere.

"Hi Genis," I heard a voice saying. I turned to see Presea standing behind me.

"Hi Pres-," I couldn't finish my sentence because there was a big explosion. We turned around to see a gaping hole in the ground and Raine and Regal rushing outside.

Raine's POV

I was reading one of my romance novels when I heard an explosion from outside. I rembered that Genis and Presea where outside and rushed out.

"I am a servant of Taria," said a screeching voice. Then, out of the gaping hole came a creature with a black cloak and long black hair that resembled a human, but you could tell it wasn't. "Taria is the ultimate being."

"What do you want?" Regal asked in his normal, deep voice.

"I have been sent to kill you all," the creature said. "Now prepare to die." The monster charged at Genis, striking him with his sharp claws. Genis fell to the ground unconscious.

"Genis," I yelled, anger filling inside me. "Your going to pay! Holy light, burn thy enemy and heal thy fallen friend! Holy Ray!"

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed Genis and the monster as things blacked out.

Regal's POV

I stood watching Raine cast the spell as light engulfed Genis and the monster. Raine fell to the ground, but the monster died. I rushed over to Raine as Presea helped Genis up. I saw that she was all right.

"Is she going to be all right?" Genis asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yes, she's just tired, that's all," I replied to the young mage.

I took Raine to her tent and put her in bed. I then decided to go to bed.

Presea's POV

Genis looked really sad that night. I asked him if he was alright, and he said he was fine. I however, did not believe him. I decided to worry about it in the morning.

I saw Genis standing in a field of flowers, looking at the sky. Then, suddenly, a monster appears behind him. It was a big monster, that looked like a human, much like the one we fought today, only he looked stronger and more powerful. He had a long, black rigid sword, that looked like it could cut through steel. As the monster came behind an obliviousGenis, I tried to shout, but nothing came out. Then, Genis looked at me as the monster stabbed through Genis' heart. As that happened, things suddenly became slower, as if it was in slow-motion. Suddenly, I felt dizzy as Genis fell to the ground, dead.

I tried to scream, but again, nothing. Then, the monster came closer, and closer, till-

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I looked around to find myself in me and Genis' tent. I looked over in the next bed to see Genis sleeping soundly. I was glad to see he was alright.

I looked at the top of the tent all night because I was afraid to sleep. I didn't want to see Genis die again.

Well, that's all. I will update when I get the chance. I don't really now how to add more chapters, so if someone could explain it to me in a review, that would be great. R&R or I'll kill someone off! 'k.


	2. Pain

WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! Oh, it's just you. I updated! Yeah!

Regal:Why are you always this hyper?

Me:I'm like sugar.

Regal:That explains a lot.

Me:Whatever. Raine, disclaimer please.

Raine:PowHammer doesn't own TOS or the contents of the game. Where's my pay.

Me:Here .Throws a rusty pipe at her

Raine:ARTIFACT! jumps at it MINE!

Me:Kay. Onto the story!

Chapter 2 "Pain"

Genis' POV

After the battle with the creature, we decided to Asgard the next day. Like always, Raine rushed up to the stone tablet to examine it. Since we defeated the windmaster, the mayor gave Raine all access to the ruin.

"There she goes again," I said to no one in particular.

"LOOK AT THEESE SCRIPTURES!" my sister yelled loud enough that the whole world could hear her.

"Raine, can you be a little quieter, I think if you where any louder, the sound barrier would break," I said to my sister trying do get her quieter.

Raine's POV

"Raine, can you be a little quieter." I heard my little brother ask. I remember that he still had an injury from last night, and told him I would try.

I went up to the ruin until I felt an evil aura radiating from it. I backed up slowly, trying to figure out what was causing the evil aura.

Suddenly, I saw a black creature much like the one we saw yesterday jump on the platform.

"I am another servant of Taria, I am here to kill you all!" It said in a horse voice that sounded a little different than the last one. "Unlike the last servant you fought, I am much stronger."

Regal's POV

I watched the monster as it started casting a spell. A black spell circle surrounded him as he started chanting.

"Evil auras, engulf the souls of the living and cause eternal pain, ABYSSAL SWORD!" the monster yelled.

Suddenly, a black light appeared under Genis and Presea dark beams of light where shot everywhere. Then, a giant sword that looked much like the beams shot down, like a darker version of Prism Sword.

Both Genis and Presea fel screaming, a bunch of small cuts on Presea and a couple of gashes on Genis.

"How dare you hurt them!" I shouted. I started to focus my mind on a spell to heal the two children. "Grand Healer!" I shouted the name of the spell as Genis and Presea where partially healed.

"Holy Lance!" I heard Raine shout as beautiful lances fell from the heavens, piercing the monster.

"I can't be defeated by you…" the monster said in a weak voice as it disappeared.

Presea's POV

I woke up to see my self in a room with dim candles lit. I tried getting up, but when I tried, I felt pain shout up through me. I grunted in pain.

"Good, your awake." I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Regal sitting by my bed.

"What happened," I asked Regal.

"I'll tell you in the morning, you should get to bed, you still need to heal." he replied.

'Where are the others?" I asked, concerned about Genis. I had grown close to him over the years.

"Raine is asleep and… Genis hasn't waken up yet. We think he might of gone into a coma."

Evil cliffhanger, BWAH HA HA HA HA! Sorry. If you want me to update, review or I might decide to kill him off! So review, OK. Bye!


	3. Keep Sake

Yay! People reviewed! Ok, so it was only two, BUT I DON'T CARE! Reviews are reviews.

Raine:You need to lay of the sugar.

Me:But I like sugar…

Raine:Whatever.

Me:And here's Presea with the disclaimer!

Presea:PowHammer doesn't own TOS. And he never will.

Me:THAT'S NOT A PROVEN FACT! Weeeell, TIME FOR THE STORY!

Chapter3 "Keep sake"

Presea's POV

"What…" Regal had just said that Genis was in a coma. I didn't want to believe it. He was the only person I had left. If he died, I don't know what I would do if he died.

"I know this must be hard for you," Regal replied to me. "If you want to see him, he's in this room."

We walked into a room in the inn to see Raine looking over a badly injured Genis. I walked over to Genis and looked at him. The way he looked, just laying there, motionless, scared me. Deep down, I hoped that this would just be a joke, that Genis would jump up and everyone would start laughing, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"When is he going to wake up," I asked in a weak, timid voice.

"I don't know…" Raine replied with a sad voice. "I don't know."

As Raine and Regal walked away, I felt something in my pocket. I put my hand in and pulled out a pretty purple stone. I remember getting this when Genis, Raine, Regal, and me started our journey to get rid of discrimination.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting in the room the four of us rented. I was sitting on my bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. I watched Genis walk in my room._

"_Hi Presea," he said. He walked over to me and sat on the bed._

"_Hi Genis," I said to him. I was looking into his eyes._

"_Presea, I want to thank you for coming with us to help end discrimination. It means a lot to me," he said, looking back into my eyes._

"_You're welcome Genis," I replied. I was glad to go with him to help end discrimination._

"_Presea, I want to give something to you," he said. I looked at him as he pulled out a beautiful purple gem. He handed it to me and I took it in both hands. "I found it outside. I hope you like it."_

"_Genis, I love it," I said to him. "I will always keep it with me. Thank you."_

"_Your welcome Presea," he said to me. "I'm going to go to bed, OK."_

"_OK Genis, goodnight," I bid him good night as he left the room_

_End flash back_

I looked back at Genis when I heard a rumble. I ran outside to see a big, dark monster.

"I am the right-side man of Taria," it said in a voice much like the others we faced before. I looked around and saw no one around. That's when I realized… I was trapped.

Evil cliffie! BWAHAHAHA! Oh, and I'm sorry for making this a short chapter, I didn't have much time.

Presea:Am I going to die?

Me:Mabye, maybe not, all depends on the number of reviews. So if you like Presea and want her to live, review. Bye!


End file.
